Rise of Yamigakure and the Masayoshi Clan
by SpiritBird1A
Summary: Minato and Kushina survive and the Nine Tails is sealed. The Namikaze family is happy to be together. Or so everyone thinks. Naruto Namikaze is stuck in his family's shadow, and when he finally has enough, he unlocks a rare doujutsu and starts a new village. From there he makes his bloodline grow. Namikaze family bashing. Naruto/OC
1. Prologue

**Social Update: I have created a Twitter, Google plus, and a YouTube. Twitter and Google plus are for news on upcoming or current stories. My YouTube Channel will have audio books of my stories and perhaps some pictures I have drawn that are not on fanfiction. For more information and direct links to these networks, please visit my profile. **

**SpiritBird1A**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

It was October 10th in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The villagers were all walking around minding their own business as usual. The nighttime air was a calming one.

Faraway from the village, in a cave, was Kushina Uzumaki; the Nine Tails Jinchūriki, Minato Namikaze; the Fourth Hokage, Biwako Sarutobi; wife of the Third Hokage, and a nurse. They were now in a crisis known as a screaming Kushina. Kushina was in labor, and a very painful one at that. Biwako and the nurse were delivering the baby while Minato was making sure the seal didn't break.

"You're almost there Kushina." Biwako said as she tried to make Kushina push. Kushina tried her hardest and was finally able to push the baby out. The nurse cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby up. "Okay Kushina. One more," Biwako said as she returned to her post.

After going through another round of pushing and screaming, another baby was born 20 minutes after the first. Kushina was breathing heavily and sweating. Creases were under eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Minato was concentrating on the seal when he heard two thuds from behind him. He turned his head and saw Biwako and the nurse on the floor; dead, and a man with an orange spiral mask holding his two newborns.

"Fourth Hokage Minato, step away from the Jinchūriki or your brats won't live to see tomorrow." The masked man said as he held his hand out in front of one of the baby's face.

"S-stay calm!" Minato yelled as he was deciding on what to do.

"Speak for yourself. I am supremely calm." The man said as he pushed his hand closer to the baby's face.

"Naruto, Nagisa!" Kushina yelled from the table. The man then threw the babies in the air and took out a kunai. Just before the tip of the kunai could hit either baby, a yellow flash was seen and Minato appeared with both babies safely in his arms.

"They don't call you the yellow flash for nothing. But you're too late." The masked man said as he slipped the kunai into his cloak.

"_Paper bombs!"_ Minato thought as he noticed the paper bombs attached to the blankets. In another yellow flash, Minato and the babies were gone, leaving Kushina alone with the masked man. Minato flashed the blankets to a different, isolated location, and flashed the babies back to his home. "Don't worry; I'll be back with your mother soon." Minato said to his two newborn children before he disappeared in another yellow flash.

"Now that troublesome Minato is gone, I can take the Nine Tails." The masked man said at Kushina who was hanging by some black chains.

"What do you want from me?" Kushina asked the masked man tiredly.

"I want the power of the Nine Tails." As he said this, the seal on Kushina's stomach started to turn into a dripping black circle before a red substance started oozing out of it. Then soon, the Nine Tails was out of its container and wreaking havoc on the village.

Minato came for Kushina soon after the Nine Tails was released and flashed her back home. He laid her down on the bed beside her two children. He went over to the closet and took out a white cloak with red flames at the bottom and the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' on the back.

"Minato…Thank you." Kushina said weakly as she pulled her children closer.

"Just stay with Naruto, and Nagisa." Minato said as he disappeared in yet another yellow flash.

On the way to stop the Nine Tails, Minato encountered the masked man again in battle. Every attack Minato threw at the man went right through him. It was a fierce battle until the masked man had enough and left. Minato then realized two things during his fight. One; It would take great power to defeat that man, and Two; He had to seal the Nine Tails in one of his children. He didn't like it, but it had to be done.

He flashed to the battlefield and summoned Gamabunta; the boss toad. After getting the Nine Tails a safe distance away from the village he flashed back to his home and found Kushina sleeping soundly with their children. He gently picked her up and flashed them all to the Nine Tails. Minato was breathing heavily.

"I don't have much chakra left." Minato said as he caught his breath. "I'll stop him, one way or another. There are things…I must protect…Precious…things…And as long as I have that…I swear…I'll never give up…!" Minato said as he quickly faced the Nine Tails and made a hand sign.

"Wait." Kushina said from behind Minato, indicating she woke up. Minato quickly turned his head to face his wife.

"I can still…Do it." She said as she clutched Nagisa and Naruto in her arms. She turned around, back facing the demon fox, and orange chakra chains exploded out of her back. Kushina grunted in pain as the chains wrapped themselves around the fox, keeping him restrained. "I'll take…the Nine Tails with me…to my death…So that…the interval until he…emerges again…is delayed. It's all I can manage right now…with my remaining chakra…to help…you three…Thank you…for everything…up till now…" Kushina breathed out with difficulty. Minato's face scrunched up into one of regret. He then grabbed Kushina lightly on both shoulders.

"Kushina…you're the one…Who made me the Fourth Hokage…Who made me a man." He said as he hugged Kushina. "And made me these children's father…! And yet I'm useless…" He breathed out.

"Minato…don't look so sad. I-I'm happy…I'm…loved by you. Plus…Today is Naruto's and Nagisa's birthday, so…Most of all…if I were to imagine me alive…and our future together as a family of four…then…I can't see us…being anything but happy…" Kushina said ending with a smile. "But…if I were allowed…just one regret…I wish I could have seen Naruto and Nagisa…grow up…" She said as she looked down at her children and petted their hair. Minato brought a hand up to his eyes as he stood up.

"Kushina… there's no need for you to die to kill the Nine Tails. Preserve what little of your chakra remains for your reunion with Naruto and Nagisa." Minato said as Kushina looked up in slight surprise. "I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto and Nagisa. It'll be part of an Eight Signed Sealing." He said as he started walking towards the Nine Tails. "And then I'll take the Nine Tails with me… …With the sealing jutsu that I can do, not being a Jinchūriki…Reaper Death Seal!"

"But…that jutsu…results in the caster's death…!" Kushina called after her husband.

"One more thing, I'm only going to seal away half of the Nine Tails. Partly because it's physically impossible to seal away so much power…but also because it's not strategically wise. If the Nine Tails is lost along with you, there will be no Jinchūriki until he reemerges, upsetting the balance. With the Reaper Death Seal, we can at least seal away half of the Nine Tails forever. And the other half…" He explained. After a long pause he continued. "…I'm going to seal inside Nagisa, using the Eight Signed Sealing." He finished as Kushina's face showed surprise and worry. "I know what you're going to say…But remember what Master Jiraiya said about world upheaval and the calamities that will accompany that…" He said as he walked back over to Kushina and knelt in front of her. "I believe that masked man will bring catastrophe to this world. And our children…will stop him." He said as he looked at his children. "Nagisa will open up the future as a Jinchūriki and her big brother will help her, I'm sure of it!" Minato said.

"But…Minato…" Kushina said to her husband, tears strolling down her face. Minato got up and walked towards the Nine Tails again. He put his hands in another hand sign and said,

"Let's believe in them!" After a couple seconds of silence he continued. "After all…they are our children!"

"It's because…they're our children…That I don't…want either of them to bear such…a heavy burden…! And why the Reaper Death Seal…!? I want you to stay with them…and watch over their development… …Why!?" She cried as she held her children closer. "Why does Nagisa have to be sacrificed… …For the Tailed Beast balance…for the country…for the village…!? And why do you have to sacrifice yourself…for my sake!?" She yelled as she continued to sob.

"To forsake one's country and one's village…is the same as forsaking one's child. You whose birth nation is no more know that all too well. How harsh life is for those without a land to call home…Besides which, our family…are ninja!" Once Minato said this, Kushina kept quiet. "Finally…even if I were to live, I'd lose out to you…" Kushina gasped in surprise. "Even though you won't have much time with them…There are things only you can tell Naruto and Nagisa—things that I can't. That is a mother's role." Minato said. He paused letting Kushina take it all in. "So I'm not doing this just for you… …I'm doing it for Naruto and Nagisa!" Minato said with a smile. "I will die for my children. It is my duty as their father." Minato said. Kushina looked on with pain as she realized what was inevitable.

Minato turned back to face the Nine Tails and held his arms up so they were aligned. The demon fox roared in anger as he watched the scene before him. Then Minato jolted as the Shinigami from the jutsu plunged his arm through Minato's stomach and latched onto the Nine Tails chakra.

"Seal!" Minato said with a little hesitation from the loss of chakra. The Shinigami pulled his arm out of Minato, taking the yin chakra of the fox with him, sealing it inside Minato. Minato fell down to his knees. "My body's going numb… I can't believe how heavy his chakra is…" Minato said as he looked down at his smoking stomach. The Nine Tails collapsed and had mounds of dust fly up in the air. Minato clutched his stomach as he walked over to Kushina. "All right… Now for the Eight Signed Sealing… …To seal the rest of Nine Tails inside Nagisa…" Minato struggled to say. He set his hand on the ground and an altar appeared not a second later. He took Nagisa from a reluctant Kushina's arms and put her in the altar.

"**_He's planning to seal me up again!?" _**The Nine Tails thought as he watched Minato place Nagisa in the altar.**_ "Not inside that baby!" _**The chains on the Nine Tails started falling off as Kushina coughed. The Nine Tails then launched one of his claws towards the baby on the altar. Kushina and Minato noticed, the former quickly setting Naruto down and then both quickly got in the way, stopping the claw from piercing their daughters neck.

"I said I was his father…Dying for my children is my right…" Minato said as he coughed up blood.

"…I'm their mother…It's my right too…" Kushina said as she to, coughed up blood. Kushina glanced at both her children and sighed. "…Fine…" she said as she lowered her head. "This is the first time…I've lost an argument against you…It proves…how serious you are…"

"Thanks…Kushina…" Minato said to his wife. _"Time to put…mine and Kushina's chakra…into the seal…" _Minato thought as the Shinigami pulled out his dagger. He put one hand on Kushina's back and the other in a seal. A blue light emitted itself from his hands. "Okay…that should…do it…" He said as he lowered his hands. Kushina took some strained deep breaths as she felt her chakra weaken. "Kushina…I'm launching…the Eight Signed Sealing now…" Minato said as Kushina took more breaths. "…We won't see them for a while…So let's tell Nagisa and Naruto…what we want to say to them…" Minato said with half lidded eyes.

"Nagisa, Naruto; Don't be picky eaters…Eat a lot…and grow big and strong. Make sure to bathe every day…and stay warm…Don't stay up late…Get plenty of sleep…Plus…make friends…You don't need tons…okay…? Just a few…that you can really trust…And…your Mom was bad at this…but study hard…and learn your ninjutsu…! Just…Everyone…is good at some things and not so good at others…So even if…things don't go well…don't get depressed, okay…? At the Academy, respect…your teachers and those senior to you…Oh…and regarding the Three Prohibitions…be extra careful about loaning and borrowing money…Make sure you save money…from your mission pay…And…don't start drinking until you're 21…Too much drink is bad for your body…so…drink in moderation…" Kushina breathed out. She then turned directly to Nagisa. "…And…the most problematic…boys…I'm a girl so trust me on this…at some point…you'll notice boys…And that's normal…Just be careful…Don't fall for the first handsome boy you see…Find someone…like your father." She then turned back to both Naruto and Nagisa. "Plus…speaking of the Three Prohibitions…Be wary of…Master Jiraiya, ya know…" Kushina then took some more struggled breaths before continuing. "Nagisa…there'll be plenty of hard…and painful…times ahead…" She then turned back to both children. "Take care of yourselves… …Make sure to have dreams… …And the confidence…to make those dreams…come true…!" She said as she cried. Minato reached his hand out to Kushina's and held it, smiling.

"Now for you…Naruto…Girls…I'm a man so trust me on this…at some point…you'll notice girls…like Nagisa will notice boys…And that's normal…Just be careful…Don't fall for the first girl that comes your way…Find someone…like your mother. Naruto…You're older…so take care of your baby sister." Minato said with as much seriousness as he could muster.

"So much…! There's so…so…much…! There really…There really is…so much more I want…I want to tell you two. I want to be with you longer…! …I love you. I'm sorry…Minato…I talked too much…" Kushina said as she had more tears falling down her face.

"No…It's all right…" Minato told Kushina as he glanced at his children. "…Naruto…Nagisa…My words to you both as your father…is ditto to what your loquacious mother said…" He finished with a smile. _"Eight Signed Sealing…"_ Minato thought as a bright white light consumed Nagisa and a bright blue-orange light consumed Naruto. As the light faded, you could see the baby on the altar crying with a black sun looking seal on its stomach. Next to the altar, you could see a crying baby with blond hair. Minato and Kushina collapsed with small smiles on their faces.

After a few minutes, two ninja with masks came into the clearing and looked down at the newborn babies. With them was a man in black shinobi gear with a helmet known as Hiruzen Sarutobi; the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village. He glanced at the scene before him and signaled the masked shinobi to check Minato and Kushina's bodies.

"They're alive sir." One of the ANBU said. Hiruzen was shocked. He was fully aware of the price the Reaper Death Seal had.

"_Minato, you used the Reaper Death Seal. How are you still alive?"_ Hiruzen thought as he was about to tell the ANBU to tell the council to assemble for an emergency meeting. "Take Lord Fourth and his wife to their home. After that tell the council to meet me at the Hokage tower." Hiruzen said to the ANBU. They quickly disappeared in shunshin with Minato and Kushina. Hiruzen sighed as he knew just how much of a headache this would cause. He picked up the two babies and flashed to the Hokage tower.

When he got there, the council members were already there, awaiting his arrival. He put the two children in his lap as he sat at the head of the table; Shinobi council members to his right; Civilian council member to his left. As soon as he sat down, the civilian council members glared at his lap.

"Is there something interesting in my lap that you civilians need to glare at?" Hiruzen asked the civilian council members sweetly. They scoffed and one stood up from his seat, pointed a finger at Hiruzen's lap, and said,

"That thing destroyed the Leaf Village. We need to finish the Fourth Hokage's work and kill the demon."

Hiruzen frowned before he smirked. "It would be fun to toy with them a little."

"What demon? What do you mean the Leaf Village is destroyed?" Hiruzen asked sweetly. The civilian council members flinched in surprise before they regained they're composure.

"That demon brat in your lap, it destroyed the village!" A civilian council member shouted.

"Do I need to ask the same questions again? What demon? What do you mean the Leaf Village is destroyed?" Hiruzen asked with a smirk as he took out his pipe.

"The Nine Tails! The whole village has been destroyed!" Another civilian council member shouted. It looked like there were going to be more outbursts, but Hiruzen put a hand up to silence them.

"As you can see, the whole village was not destroyed. In fact, we are in an intact building within the village. Therefore, the whole village has not been destroyed. The majority of the village has been destroyed and there were many casualties, but we can rebuild the village and mourn the ones we have lost." Hiruzen said as he puffed on his pipe. The civilian council members seemed to contemplate this thought until they're faces turned back into scowls.

"All the more reason to kill the beast!" One shouted. Like before, there were going to be more outbursts until Hiruzen raised his hand.

"You are all civilians. Look at the shinobi council members. Do they seem angry or panicked like you? No. That's because they know what's happened. Since you are civilians, you don't know much about shinobi skills and jutsu. Shinobi know that at any time, they could die. But they still do what they do to protect they're precious people and the village. Lord Fourth used his mastery in seals to seal away the Nine Tails so it wouldn't wreak havoc upon the village. The tailed beasts are pure chakra and cannot be killed. Even when it's in a human container, if the container dies, the beast will be released to cause destruction once more. Once Lord Fourth arrives, he will explain it to you." Hiruzen finished as he took another puff of his pipe. This time, everyone in the room but Hiruzen looked shocked.

"Excuse me Lord Third, but did you just say when Lord 'Fourth' arrives?" A man with long dirty blonde hair asked cautiously.

"Oh yes. Did I not mention that?" Hiruzen said with a small laugh. Everyone else sweat dropped and Nagisa giggled while Naruto remained silent.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Minato and his wife were taken to their home to recuperate. They were being guarded by the ANBU that brought them there. Now normally, it would take forever for someone to recuperate from an attack like that, never mind adding in the Reaper Death Seal. But this is how Minato woke up quite quickly.<p>

In his mindscape, Minato was surrounded by white light. He looked around and couldn't see anything. He was mildly confused. Was he dead? Was he inside the Shinigami? Where is he? All these questions were swirling around in Minato's head. That was when a dark black vortex appeared in front of him. Against the blinding white, it looked darker and more malicious then it was probably intended.

The black vortex then began to take a giant human like form. The form then solidified and Minato was surprised at what stood (or floated?) in front of him. There before him, was the Shinigami himself. His skin was a light shade of purple and he wore a white Yukata. He had two red horns that protruded from his medium length white spiky hair. He held a bead necklace in his right hand. In his mouth was a dagger. All in all, he was pretty intimidating.

"Human, you summoned me to seal the Nine Tails within your child and save your village. The price for summoning me is your life." The Death God said. Minato hung his head a little before he lifted it up to look the Shinigami in the eyes with determination.

"I don't regret my decision. I know Nagisa will be able to handle the Nine Tails power. I also know that Naruto will help her overcome the hatred that will be directed at her for being a Jinchūriki." Minato said. The Shinigami chuckled a little, although it did come out a little sadistically. Minato cringed slightly.

"I like you human. In fact, I wouldn't even be here to begin with if I didn't. You see, I find you are an honorable man. You sacrificed your life for your village. I may be the God of Death, but I like honor. You displayed it so I will give you a reward. I will spare your life so you can spend time with your precious people. Have a good life, Minato Namikaze." The Shinigami said as he materialized leaving nothing behind.

Minato was left standing there, speechless. He thought he was going to die. He thought he was going to spend the rest of eternity in the Shinigami's stomach. He thought he would never be able to see his family again. When had the gods blessed him with such an opportunity? He was alive (or at least he will be). He was going to see his family again. A small smile found itself visible upon Minato's face. He was then swallowed by the white light and was taken into the darkness.

After what felt like hours (which is a correct assumption), Minato felt himself waking up. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with blinding light. (What is up with all the bright lights today?) He closed them briefly before trying again. It was still painful, but his eyes were adjusting. He turned his head to the left and saw Kushina asleep (unconscious) beside him. He smiled at her as he remembered that he was given a chance to live with his family. That's when he realized it. Where was Naruto? Where was Nagisa? He quickly jumped out of bed to search for his children but only succeeded in tripping over the blankets and falling in a disfigured heap. There was a loud crash as his body hit the floor. He hastily tried to remove the blankets from his person, only to get tangled up more.

Just when he thought he figured it out (but he really didn't), two masked people recognized as ANBU burst through the door. They quickly looked around the room for any sign of danger and found none. They shifted their gazes to the floor and saw the blond man trying to break free of his blanket prison. The two ANBU sweat dropped. This was supposed to be their Fourth Hokage? Minato hadn't even noticed the newcomers until he felt himself being picked up off the floor and the blanket being untangled.

Once the blanket was gone, he was finally able to gather his bearings. He noticed that he was in his bedroom. He was in his house. He then suddenly remembered his children and turned to the ANBU.

"Where are my children? Where are Naruto and Nagisa?" Minato asked with a mix of worry and authority in his voice. The ANBU exchanged glances as if contemplating whether or not to reveal that information. Minato was still weak from the attack and was in no condition to go anywhere. They finally decided that it was Minato's right to know where his children were. (When I say decided, I mean Minato beat the answer out of them.) Minato quickly left in his signature Yellow Flash to appear in the council chambers. What he was greeted with was anything but what he expected.

He saw Hiruzen laughing slightly and all the council members had sweat drops and expressions clearly stating 'really?' After a few seconds of staring at the awkward scene before him, he was brought back to earth when the silence was broken.

"You're already here Lord Fourth? I wasn't expecting you for a few months." Hiruzen said as he took a puff on his pipe. Minato then felt all eyes on him. Everyone in the council room was looking at him expectantly. Minato gulped and put on a "I'm lost, what just happened." smile as he looked around the room. When his eyes fell upon two sleeping babies, they turned serious.

"Yes Lord Third. The Shinigami himself gave me another chance at life and I won't waste it." Minato said as gasps were heard all around the room. Minato walked to where Hiruzen was sitting and cautiously took his children in his arms, as if they might break if he held them to tightly. A smile graced his features as he watched his children sleep. They already had some hair.

His son; Naruto, had bright spiky blond hair with red tips. His daughter; Nagisa, had glossy strait red hair with blonde at the bottom. They looked so cute together. His moment of admiration on his children ended when a civilian council member spoke. Not a wise decision on his part.

"Lord Fourth. We're glad to see that you are safe, but we have to finish what you started and kill the demon." He said. Minato's face hardened as he heard what this man was referring to. He slowly gave his children to Hiruzen before unleashing an unimaginable amount of killing intent on the council member. The councilman's eyes widened in fear. Fear of pain. Fear of death. He quickly stood up from his seat as Minato inched closer. Minato's eyes were covered behind his blond locks as he walked up to the man. When he was a foot away from the man, Minato grabbed the man's throat with both his hands and slammed him into the wall behind him, pinning him there.

"Are you suggesting that I kill my daughter?" Minato asked sternly. The councilman was trying desperately to pry Minato's hands off his neck. When Minato didn't receive an answer, he tightened his grip around the man's throat and slammed his head into the wall. "Answer the question." Minato snarled. By now, the councilman stopped trying to break free of Minato's grip (lost too much air to fight back), and settled for nodding. Minato glared and lowered his killing intent. He walked back to Hiruzen and picked up Nagisa, completely forgetting about Naruto. He lifted his daughter so the council could see. "This child is the savior of this village. If I had not sealed the Nine Tails, it would still be destroying everything in sight. The Tailed Beasts are pure chakra. They cannot be killed. If my daughter is killed, the Nine Tails will be free once again to cause havoc. Nagisa is the hero of the Hidden Leaf." Minato said seriously and emphasized the word pure to make the civilians understand. He then left in a Yellow Flash, leaving the council to think on his words.

* * *

><p>Upon entering his bedroom, he saw Kushina sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the bed and nudged her. She stirred a little and turned her back to Minato. Minato chuckled and nudged her again. She turned back to Minato and slowly her eyes opened. Minato gazed into her violet eyes as she realized where she was. She smiled, sat up, and then rubbed her eyes. She looked at her daughter who was now in her arms when she realized something. She frowned, which in turn, made Minato frown.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked worriedly. Minato's face had a flash of shock before he smiled sheepishly.

"Kushina dear, I think I may have forgotten him in the council chambers." Minato said as he rubbed the back of his head. Kushina had a dark aura radiating off her as her hair floated. She had a slight evil sparkle in her eye as she sweetly said,

"Dear, you left our son in the council chambers?" Minato flinched as he knew what he was in for. "Go get him!" Kushina yelled and punched him, still holding Nagisa. Minato flew through the wall, leaving a body shape figure in it. He slowly peeked in the room to see Kushina still raging. He quickly flashed back to the council chambers, retrieved Naruto, and eased the mother's anger.

Little did Minato know; that that small act of forgetting his son, was the start of his neglect.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Remember to follow my on Twitter! Add me to your circle on Google plus! And Subscribe to my YouTube channel!<strong>

**All usernames are SpiritBird1A**


	2. AN

**I am very sorry for making you all wait for new chapters. I was recently in the Philippines for vacation. I was planning on writing in high gear but I just couldn't find the time. This message is a sign that I have not discontinued this story. It will probably be a little while longer when I get the next chapter out, because I'm rereading them to refresh my brain. Again, I'm very sorry and will update soon.**


End file.
